User talk:Alonso1304
Hey! This is my talk page leave a message if you need anything. Hi I would advise sticking with old clan page, just edit bits out (leaders) as its pointless to make a new one--I Ranger I/Skalrag Fox Thanks Cheers dude =D --Alonso1304 21:28, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Page Why do you need a new page.... 01:48, January 8, 2010 (UTC) idk To be honest... I don't know. --Alonso1304 02:58, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :To be honest... I think you're a noob :P. jk. u can pk me easily. 03:29, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Really? My combat level isn't much higher than yours. i think it's 77 in f2p :75 here. I might be able to beat you cuz ur dragon has no bonuses on f2p. :P 02:01, January 9, 2010 (UTC) ::I always have a full F2P garb in the bank XD (Rune Armour set, Charged rune gauntlets, Fancy boots, Cape, amulet of str/def/pow, and a rune scimitar, warhammer, battle axe and 2h) --Alonso1304 22:29, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :::I dont have gaunts :( 00:16, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::Pwn3d? XD --Alonso1304 15:38, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::Since when was Kaiser Blade guthix related? Btw, post your messages on my talk page. 02:00, January 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Not really. 02:28, January 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Just because the clan color is green doesnt mean the clan is guthix related. I'm sure u read that in the intro. 02:34, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Well I shut down Kaiser Blade. I'm still trying to reverse your edits but whatever. 22:09, January 17, 2010 (UTC) The Triumvirate Your request is as always accepted. Your clan could be a valuable member in our efforts. There are no requirements besides following what is based within the Constitution. You may join of course, and I will mark you down as a claimer to Territory 5. My obliges, ゼロウ 21:40, January 21, 2010 (UTC) *As for the Void Knights outpost. I am afraid when the project proceeds it will have to be on a Free to play world due to the majority of people being Free to play. ゼロウ 21:45, January 21, 2010 (UTC) *Thank you for your cooperation. If you do have any questions please just ask me. ゼロウ 21:49, January 21, 2010 (UTC) *Interesting point. 20 I think, it seems more likely that it would be territory 20 due to its separation from the rest of Port Sarim. ゼロウ 22:38, January 21, 2010 (UTC) *Happy to help anytime. ゼロウ 22:50, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Hey Idiot.. Wasup man? I see you joined the Triumvirate. Kiinda dumb/desperate if you ask me? But who am I to talk? I'm not a leader anymore xD. Message me back! SeriuSShadoW 13:01, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Sure, they ok.. They ok. No support at all, barely any info provided to you. It's all good.. SeriuSShadoW 01:07, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Lol, stop spamming my talk with your siggy lol. Btw nice siggy. =P Ty lol. Try not to get too carried away. =P Your standing As a member of the Triumvirate I must ask. What do you intend to do regarding the war with Farcrusader, King, and SJBlade? Should i expect your support, for you to remain nuetral and watch as they fall, or should i expect to be stabbed in the back by a fellow member? Please do not take this offensively. I recognize you are close to those involved and desire only to cover my bases. *Atta boy Deija! Zerouh's losing members by the second. Problems? You will have to be a bit more specific than that... we are in the middle of a great deal of projects... which your clan would definitely been interested in. Very well, your decision is your own and I will go clear you of the record. ゼロウ 23:06, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Haha! I see you quit the Triumvirate! So what's it going to be? You gonna fight with us against Zerouh's arrogance? Farcrusader 01:06, January 27, 2010 (UTC)Farcrusader :Good job Deja. 06:43, January 27, 2010 (UTC) You should know... Are you aware that the lowest circle of hell is for traitors? Just something to think about... You're standing against us would be very unwise. There is no need for you to suffer the same devastating defeat Farcrusader and AoS have decided to. Simply withdraw and stay out of this until i finish with your friends. If you form an alliance with a clan at war you are agreeing to aid them in that war. Do not make that mistake. As a former member of the Triumvirate, and therefore my former ally, you are well aware they cannot stand against us. Stand down. We are not threatening you. Merely warning you. Good luck with your clan and may you show good leadership to them always. Sojourns End 17:05, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Rawr I would appreciate it if you did not speak about Zerouh that way. *Zerouh can cry me river please! Jagex censor lol Yes I am hiding the truth...the truth that you'll have a baby brother in 9 months. =) *I tried very hard deija. *So how's life? Deja-Vu Song Why does your clan's theme song sound like its meant for a funeral? It sounds like your clan is dying when I play it. Darke Physik 23:35, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Hello Deja vu. '' ''It is I, Nite 0 Drag. The Captain/Moderator/Head of Recruit for the C R A Z3 D clan. I would like to officially be sure our alliances are aware of our peace treaty and understand those conditions so that under no circumstances may either, our nor you clan members, violate the peace between our clans. '' ''Nite 0 Drag. Dude! Please stop trying to add me on facebook. I already told you I can't add you because of my brother. SeriuSShadoW 20:16, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Allience Hey dude wanna make a clan allience? My clan has about 35 people atm. Pm me ingame if ur interested or talk to a general in my cc. My username in rs is "dragon imply" Signature Hey there. Firstly, thanks for signing my guestbook . I noticed that when you sign your signature (~~~~), the full code is in-putted instead of just the template link (e.g. ). To fix this just go to your wiki 'preferences' (put the mouse over your username in the top left) and under 'Signature' tick 'Custom signature' and put in into the insert box. Then go down to the bottom and hit save. This should stop your signature being inserted as code, but as a template link. Thanks, 04:11, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Website I recently looked at your website. http://dejavucc.webs.com/ <<< That one. If I may share some expirince with you I found that webs can be kind of crappy and that either http://www.mmoguildsites.com/ (Best free one) or http://www.enjin.com/ are the best. I'd like to note I'm NOT advertising for them just making a recommendation from one clan leader to another. 22:57, January 3, 2011 (UTC) I'm not the video maker lol But he is really cool and a Legend. The signature is done with some CSS code that I have created on this wiki. Sorry to disapoint if you thought I was Excl 02:35, January 4, 2011 (UTC) O.O Didn't know I was a legend for knowing about a website. Thanks I think. Ya I assummed that I think I'm the only one on this wiki that has a good understanding of it :p 21:49, January 4, 2011 (UTC)